


To keep the monsters at bay

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the few memories Integra had of her father before his illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To keep the monsters at bay

Rustle of papers, the angry scratching of a pen against the page, rustle, repeat. A short silence was followed by a fist to the desk and papers flying everywhere. **  
**

“These bloody knights, I swear they can just take their budget requirements and stick it up their arses!”

He was about to continue the tirade when he noticed the small, still chubby fingers pulling at the leg of his trousers. “Uh, sorry, Integra…”.

She just laughed. She often thought the sailor tongue of his father to be hilarious, but not nearly as much as his horrified expression when he noticed that he had allowed himself to curse in front of his little girl. Later, when she reminisced about it, she would never know if it was because of her or because of Walter’s possible reaction that he looked so aghast.

However, his expression softened almost as quickly as the slurs had come out of his lips.

“Come over here while papa takes care of the vampires.” He seemed relieved to have an excuse to keep him from the tedious chore. He sat Integra on his lap, and proceeded to pretend to stab her in the chest with his pen.

“And this, my dear, is how you kill the nosferati.”

The giggles of both filled the room. Vampires were a laughing matter at those hours.

When night came, it would be a different story.


End file.
